onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Corto
| affiliation = Amigo Pirates‎‎ | occupation = Pirate; First Mate | epithet = | jva = Hisao Egawa | bounty = |Funi eva = Ricco Fajardo }} : The subject of this article is sometimes called "Colt". Corto is the First Mate of the Amigo Pirates and the brother of Largo. He resembles a typical luchador. Appearance Corto is quite small and stocky in stature. He's always seen wearing a red and yellow mask, decorated with bolt-like motifs and prints of maracas, resembling the ones used by Mexican luchadores. He has a scruffy beard, and brown hair sprouts on the back of his neck and over his head from under his mask. He wears a bright yellow jacket, decorated with colored motifs, with its sleeves rolled up, and which has epaulets, representing his status as the Vice-Captain, on the shoulders. A green foulard circles his neck, and around his waist he has a large studded belt. He also wears dark pants and white boots. When not in the submarine, he's shown wearing a brightly colored, elaborated poncho. Personality Like his brother, Largo was shown as cruel and willing to destroy the entire Little East Blue in order to obtain what he wanted: regarding this aspect, he's apparently much more interested in business and practical affairs than his brother. Relationships Crew Corto acts as the usual authoritative body of the crew. They listen to his commands and respect him, but, when Corto tried to wake up his brother from a siesta, they had to stop him and prevent Largo from unleashing his wrath. The crew cares about their captain’s well-being, whether it is when he’s fighting the Straw Hat Pirates or bothering his brother. Largo Corto is somewhat afraid of his brother due to his brother’s cruel nature. He seemed to be apologetic in taking the initiative of making an opening speech, something that annoyed Largo. Despite this, Largo cares about Corto and was genuinely sad when he was defeated. Allies Shiki Corto deeply respects Shiki as a strong and influential pirate. Because of this respect, Corto wants to join Shiki's crew and become division commander. He decides to capture Boss, an escaped specimen created by Indigo, to please the pirate captain and claim his spot in the crew. On the other hand, Shiki saw Corto and his crew's defeat and arrest as nothing that would hinder his master plan. Enemies Straw Hat Pirates Corto originally thought that the Straw Hats were weak pawns and didn’t care about their desire to help protect Boss. He believed his men would easily apprehend the pirates, but, when the Straw Hats defeated his men, Corto became terrified by their abilities. Mitsuboshi During the battle, Corto used a maraca bomb to destroy part of the island, including the copy of the Baratie restaurant. Mitsuboshi, the owner, was deeply angered at this offense and charged Corto. The pirate thought he was weak and shot him without mercy, telling the rest of the islanders that they would end up like him if they tried to fight back. Abilities and Powers Weapons Corto is seen using two large five-barreled firearms. These fire highly explosive ammunition, as seen by the amount of damage that he caused to Little East Blue with a rather short burst of fire. He also uses bombs designed like Maracas. These are very highly explosive (much more so than his weapon's ammunition) as only a handful of them created an explosion large enough to cover one side of the island. He has another set of gun barrels that appear out of his belt and fire at a high rate. He can also "fly" thanks to his sombrero, which can spin at high speeds and create lift, with him still attached. This combined with his "gun belt" allows him to bombard enemies with gunfire from a safe distance. Although, this will not do him any good if his ammo runs out or if his opponent also flies. History Little East Blue Arc Corto is Largo's brother and vice-captain of the Amigo Pirates. He's the one who talked to Shiki when he offered to Largo leadership of the 51st fleet of his pirates army, and received the order to capture Boss, a giant kabuto beetle that gad escaped from Shiki's collection of animals. Since at the time they arrived Largo was taking his siesta and could not be awoken, Corto led the Amigo Pirates to Little East Blue, where the beetle was living as the islands protector. With his guns and bombs he attacked the villagers, destroying a lot of the buildings on the island, included the copy of the Baratie restaurant. Luffy immediately attacked the pirates for protecting the island and easily managed to defeat them with the help of Sanji and Zoro. At this point, Largo awakened and intervened saving his brother, capturing the three pirates with his Ami Ami no Mi powers and permitting Corto to defeat a weakened Boss. When the beetle molted and freed the Straw Hats, Corto and his henchmen fought against Sanji and Zoro, but they got annihilated by the duo's strength. Corto thus began an aerial assault towards them, but was eventually defeated by Boss, who had regained his energy and attacked him with his horns. Afterwards Luffy defeated Largo and destroyed the Amigos' ship, Corto was seen in a big cage in Little East Blue with his fellow pirates. Trivia *"Corto" means "short" in both Spanish and Italian which is the antonym of his brother's name, Largo, which means "long". Their outward appearance matches their names. *His name is also a reference to the famous Colt revolver which is also transcribed as コルト in Japanese. The weapon he carries strongly resembles the Colt. References Site Navigation ca:Corto de:Corto fr:Corto Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon First Mates Category:Amigo Pirates